


Re:birth

by nyatalanta



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: friendship?? sorta, shadow kirb is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyatalanta/pseuds/nyatalanta
Summary: He conquers, then shatters.A tiny onlooker doesn’t want to lose his only friend.





	Re:birth

**Author's Note:**

> writing dark meta is a strange sort of coping mechanism for me, huh. anyway, he’s definitely fun to write as there isn’t much revealed about him

_Birth_.

Dark Mind calls for him.  
His answer is much like a blade; swift, straight to the point.  
It is his purpose.  
He cannot falter.  
Even if these faux ambitions don’t quite align with his own.  
He is his blade, but he turns to stab him when he isn’t looking.

 _Triumph_.

The original lays crumpled beneath his feet, battered and bruised.  
The clanging of sword fades gradually, silver stained a burning crimson.  
He smears it across his palm.

 _Good_. He thinks to himself. _Proof of the strongest._

The fake is thrown through the mirror which in turn shatters but even in this omnipotent victory the mirror knight scowls.

He hasn’t the power to murder, lest he be aching for his own end.

 _It’s not enough_.

 _Defeat_.

The inevitable comes far too soon.  
“It cannot he helped,” Dark Mind had said, “perhaps you aren’t strong enough.”  
So the shadow knight shatters, his heart full of pure, undiluted  _hate_.

_Rebirth_

The young boy works tirelessly to collect all shards, abandoning that mirror in favor of his friend ; his only companion in a world so cruelly numb.

Though he may not be _patient_ enough to work on a puzzle so intricate he succeeds still, tiny pieces slowly but surely melting into place.

So the shadow knight rouses, observing his surroundings with hazy eyes.  
The castle’s charm is gone, the world left in a mess.  
One name ; _Dark Mind_.

“Dark!”

Someone calls for him. To his side, he sees a young, monotonically colored puffball stood in place despite his obvious excitement, outstretching a paw to the knight.

He refuses it. He gets up fine on his own.

“Shadow, you—” Dark’s gaze falls on that mirror and only now he realizes Shadow had favored him above all else, accounted to his aching loneliness.  
So the knight swallows snide remarks and draws out a sigh, the gentleness he approaches the puffball with more reminiscent of the original.

“Thank you,” he means it. Perhaps it sounds insincere to those with little knowledge of Dark but Shadow sees the look in his eyes and smiles, so awfully bright it reminds Dark of the _sun_.

Even if this won’t last, even if Shadow _knows_  Dark will walk that path again he permits himself to be  _happy_ , for the brief time he is with his friend. 


End file.
